The Duality of Harry Potter
by Imperator Pesmerga
Summary: Alternate Universe: Harry Potter is in quite a spot. He is forced to choose between being expelled by Hogwarts for his malicious actions towards the Slytherins or becoming a Slytherin at least during his third year. This will surely be an interesting year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

**----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter I- The Changing of Houses**

"You want to what!" James Potter spat out furiously as he tried process what the Headmaster just told him. Lily Potter on the meanwhile looked like she was on the verge of tears, but after all, what good self-respecting Gryffindor wouldn't be?

"You heard what I said James," Dumbledore replied, unfazed by the Potters' reaction. "As the future hope of the Wizarding world, Harry needs to understand that not all Slytherins are evil, only the ones who choose to be." He paused for a moment to pop a delicious lemon pop into his mouth. "And in order for him to do that, he must become a Slytherin for at least a year."

"Bu-But he's going to be eaten up alive in there!" Lily was terrified by what those sneaky, disgusting Slytherins would do to his precious son. "And why do that? Harry is the perfect student! Aside from his attitude problem, he is a model kid!" Well the Boy-Who-Lived had a pretty big attitude problem though. To put it simply, his ego was so big that he could make the Malfoys feel like Mudbloods in comparison.

"Exactly," James said in agreement with his lovely wife. "In his past two years at Hogwarts alone, Harry has done more things than most people do in their lifetime! What other preteen was able to kill a mountain troll, defeat a fully trained wizard possessed by Voldemort, defeat a beast that could kill at a glance, defeat an enchanted object possessed by Tom Riddle and still finding the time to be the best damn Seeker in the entire school!"

"And most importantly," the red-haired woman added proudly, "He still managed to be at the very top of his entire class for Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"I am all aware of young Harry's incredible achievements," the Headmaster said while he popped yet another lemon pop into his mouth. Of course I know, thought the elderly man, he has yet to stop bragging about it! "But no matter how great he is, we cannot merely excuse all of the negative things he has done to others in his time here!"

"I know that my son can be a bit of an arrogant prat at time but he's a good kid at heart," James defensively said, "What other child would risk his life to save the school and everybody in it?"

"Oh your son is indeed a generally nice young man," Dumbledore said in agreement, "Of course only to everyone except the Slytherins. In the past two years alone, he has managed to prank, hospitalize, and enrage more Slytherins than you, Sirius, Remus and Peter have ever done in your seven years. So many families are already complaining about your son's disdainful attitude towards those who wear green. I cannot merely allow him to get off without punishment, you two should know that."

"But haven't you heard of the Muggle concept of a 'cruel and unjust punishment'?" Lily inquired while James tried to remember how many Slytherins he had tricked in his years at Hogwarts. "Why not make him do detentions for a whole year, or maybe remove Quidditch privileges? Making him live with the Slytherins, go to class with the Slytherins, and generally making him become a Slytherin is too much!"

"Why yes, I have heard about that ingenious concept, but nonetheless it is either this or expulsion. The powers that be gave me an ultimatum- Either I should expel Harry, or else they would all use their political influence to remove me- and they have more than enough- then they will expel Harry."

Dumbledore merely ignored the fuming Gryffindor as he continued speaking. "I was not prepared to let either of those things happen, so I decided to make a suggestion of my own. I suggested that Harry Potter was to be a Slytherin for at least a year and if by the end of his year, he has changed for the better, than he will be allowed to stay in Hogwarts."

"And what if he hasn't changed at all?"

"Then I must unfortunately expel him," the Headmaster gravely said. "The Slytherins agreed to my suggestion rather eagerly- I believe they think that Harry will not live up to the challenge. My beliefs are quite opposite- I do think that if he tried hard enough, your son will realize that Slytherins are humans just like all of us."

"Well then I guess you don't know my son very well at all," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Anymore questions?"

'Far too many to ask now," muttered the distressed father.

"Well we've got to be off now and tell my son the awful news." As he and his wife prepared to leave the room, Lily then added, "Thanks for not giving into their commands, sir. We appreciate it that you're giving Harry a chance to save himself from getting expelled…"

"Glad to do it," Dumbledore replied as his two former-students left his office. As he stared into the starry night, he knew that the life of Harry Potter would forever be changed by this.

Whether it was for the better or for the worst, he honestly did not know.

------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

"I have to what!" said the Boy-Who-Lived furiously at his parents. "I'm not going to let myself become into a dirty Slytherin!"

"Well either it's that or expulsion," Lily told him in a futile attempt to calm her son. "And besides, it'll only be for a year."

"Oh yeah, it's only a year with snakes sounds like so much _fun," _Harry snidely remarked as he absentmindedly wiped his glasses. For a very brief moment Lily seriously wanted to point out how Malfoy-ish he had just sounded, but he didn't want to further infuriate her son even more. "I look forward to all the _fun_ slumber parties filled with _fun_ unisex contests about who has the best looking hair, and most importantly, the oh-so important _fun _dialogues about who has the 'purest' family line. I'll seriously have such a _fun_ time there."

"So I take it that you're willing to go?" James asked, secretly amused by the great distaste shown by his son towards the Slytherins.

"Do dogs like to lick their arse for the hell of it or do they have a choice?" Harry retorted rudely.

Lily and James glanced awkwardly at each other for about a second with their eyes asking the same question- How in the hell did we raise such a spoiled prat? "Ok, so I take it you're complying then."

Harry then nodded before he asked, "So mum can I ask you a question?"

"Of course dear."

"After this year am I still allowed to have 'fun' with those Slytherin basta- I mean Slytherins?"

The two exasperated parents looked agonizingly at each other for a few moments, before they slowly shook their heads in disappointment. They had a feeling that his third year was going to be one exciting and _fun_ year for Harry Potter.

**Authors Notes**

**Premise- I pretty much just added a twist to the whole 'Harry is raised by the Potters but he's a Slytherin' cliché. Instead of Harry being born a humble yet incredibly intelligent Slytherin, this Harry will be the total opposite. He is an arrogant prick, an incredibly intelligent and talented one of course, but he is still a prat. The Boy-Who-Lived has a deep hatred for Slytherin, but he will come to understand and become a part of them, as the story continues.**

**Pairings- If I do have pairings it will be Harry/Slytherin Girl but that's just a maybe.**

**Next Chapter- Harry prepares to go to Hogwarts and he boards the Express. Expect the next chapter to be much longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter II- And Away He Goes**

"Stop fighting like a fool!" Mad-Eye Moody taunted while he easily deflected a Stunner, courtesy of Harry Potter. "The Minister of Magic isn't paying me enough to train weaklings like you."

These harsh but sadly true remarks stung the ego of Harry Potter. But of course, he wouldn't allow the Auror to see that. Never show fear in the face of the enemies, was the number one rule of Alastor Moody who was tasked by the Minister Fudge with training the vivacious boy against the rebel insurgence that so wanted his life. After several attempts at the life of the young boy, the Ministry was forced to remove the underage rule from him so he could train hard during the summer.

As soon as he turned eleven, the Auror was given the task of preparing Harry Potter for the insurgence or for the countless of people who wanted to kill him. And it was no easy task, dealing with the arrogance of the boy. But Alastor soon got used to it, and he actually acknowledged the potential and brilliance of Harry Potter, even if he thought the kid was a waste of sperm.

"Let's see you handle this- _Incendia Verbero_!" Harry Potter hollered victoriously as a long whip made of melting lava furiously erupted from his wand. This was the finest spell that Harry knew, one he had practiced for hours on end to master. A cripple like Mad-Eye can't possibly dodge these attacks, thought the Boy-Who-Lived arrogantly.

The experienced Auror was very much surprised that the brash, arrogant Gryffindor knew such a powerful spell but he showed no signs of being impressed. The boy's got a big enough head already, thought the Auror disdainfully.

Harry fluidly slashed the air with his wand. The fiery whip was connected to the wand and as he expertly moved the wand, the whip was also moved. He had swiftly tried to burn his mentor with several strikes, but unfortunately for him, the Auror was much more agile than he looked. With agility not expected from a man with a peg of wood for a leg, Mad-Eye easily dodged each strike while he looked for a vulnerable spot. The Boy-Who-Lived started to lose concentration and get tired of this, and at that exact moment, Alastor Moody showed him why he was one of the greatest Aurors ever.

The one-legged man swiftly flicked his wand, and almost instantly, a powerful jet of clear water burst from his wand. It rocketed with inhumane speed towards the Boy-Who-Lived who instinctively deflected the water with his whip.

Harry gritted his teeth as his whip disappeared into a great puff of steam that encompassed the entire training hall. He couldn't see and he knew that he was defeated. "Nice try," he heard the Auror whisper to his ear. Before the young boy could react, he suddenly found himself drifting closer and closer to sleep. Harry tried to desperately wake himself up, but after thirty seconds, he finally succumbed.

Despite how much Mad-Eye thought that the unconscious boy was a spoiled brat with no respect for others, he had to concede that the Boy-Who-Lived had potential- And a lot of it

"You lost Potter," Mad-Eye grunted victoriously as the smoke subsided revealing a spread-eagled Harry looking disdainfully at the face of his mentor. "Immediately after the steam blocked your eyesight, I swiftly transfigured the steam around you into a sleeping gas that will temporarily you knock you out. A shrimp like you isn't even close to having the skill needed to do this kind of magic," Alastor grunted arrogantly in an attempt to rile him up. He knew that these sorts of comments only drove the Boy-Who-Lived into becoming stronger. "Do you understand what happened?"

The teenager nodded. With great effort, he managed to stand up while simultaneously refusing the help of Mad-Eye. "Let's go again, cripple." Harry cockily said as if forgetting the fact that he had just been defeated in a duel. "And this time I won't take it easy on you."

Mad-Eye had been the tutor of Harry for quite a while and he was perfectly aware of the fact that his student was trying to goad him into jumping into another fight. He knew that the boy was an arrogant prat for the most part, but there was some semblance of good deep, deep, inside. "While I'd like to continuously rip you apart for the whole day, I don't want to injure you too much- After all, what will happen if the so-called Chosen One has bruises from actual battle? Wouldn't want the gossip section to post pictures of a battered Harry Potter now, would we?"

For a moment Harry Potter looked like he would hit the crippled man, but after a few moments, he grinned. "Touché," the Boy-Who-Lived replied. He couldn't really say anything since that was the truth. "I guess this is good bye till next year, Mad-Eye." The-Boy-Who-Lived stretched out his hand.

"Until next year boy," the Auror muttered shaking the hand of Harry, shocked that the boy was showing some respect. That was of course until the Boy-Who-Lived grinned arrogantly while he didn't let go of his hand.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted the green-eyed teenager as he pointed his wand at the chest of the Auror. The Boy-Who-Lived finally let go of his hand, but it was too late to escape for the Auror. Mad-Eye grunted in pain as a fiery bolt of magic struck him with the force of a hammer. He was slammed with incredible force against the concrete wall. "Constant vigilance, old man, remember that," Harry Potter taunted with incredible audacity as he loftily walked away from the injured Auror.

Mad-Eye Moody grunted in pain as he painfully watched the bastard walk happily away. That boy should be in Slytherin, the Auror muttered under his breathe, because he sure as hell acts like one.

At that moment, Mad-Eye had no idea how correct his statement was.

It was dinner time for the Potters when Harry Potter finally went home. After showering and nursing his bruises, he then went to the dinner table to eat. When he sat down at the table, his father spoke up.

"It's time to prepare for tomorrow," James told his son while he absentmindedly cut his food. "Will you need anything before going tomorrow?"

"Actually I do," said the Boy-Who-Lived. "I'd like a new broom- preferably that Firebolt. Think you can buy it for me?"

"If the Sponsor says you've been good then we will," Lily replied, fully aware that the chances of that were pretty low. And besides, the boy was spoiled enough already.

Meanwhile, Harry frowned at this. According to his parents, there would be an impartial, unknown, Slytherin tasked with keeping track of his behavior at all times. The Sponsor was to watch his progress the entire year and send regular reports to his parents and Dumbledore. So if Harry was good then others would find out, but if he was bad then others would find out. The green-eyed boy thought this was incredibly unfair- and with good reason too. He knew that every single Slytherin was eagerly awaiting his expulsion from Hogwarts, even this so-called 'impartial observer.'

"You might as well say no," the green-eyed boy muttered under his breathe.

For a few minutes there was a tense silence, where only the clattering of the utensils could be heard, until Lily asked a question in an attempt to break the silence. "Are you looking forward to Hogwarts, Carmela?"

"Yes, I am mum," Carmela, the only sibling of Harry, exclaimed excitedly. She looked like a carbon copy of what her mother would have looked like a child with her flowing garnet-colored hair that was neatly adorned with a colorful flower, to her dark green eyes which always seemed to be wide with wonder. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

"Where do you want to be placed in?" Harry eagerly inquired, while he leaned closer to his sister. His sister was quite possibly the only person in the entire world that the Boy-Who-lived treated with tenderly love. Most people who had come to see him as the arrogant, egotistic prat that he truly was, were always exceptionally surprised when they saw him playing happily with h is sister.

"While I'd honest prefer Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin too much, especially since Harry is there," the little girl teased, knowing how much Harry hated Slytherin.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin," Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone, secretly terrified at the thought of his sweet, innocent little sister becoming a dirty Slytherin. "They like to eat little girls like you- and err, do lots of other disgusting things."

"Whatever you say brother," Carmela adorably said, knowing fully well that her brother was just joking. For the rest of dinner, the two siblings happily chatted away while James and Lily looked happily at their son, very much pleased that he had the ability to actually be _nice_. It happened very rarely, but as he enthusiastically chatted with his sister, he almost looked normal.

Just almost.

After eating dinner, Harry went up to his bed to get some much needed rest. As soon as he lay down on his bed, the green-eyed boy fell into deep slumber.

"_Now, now I feel so unlucky," Voldemort hissed in feigned sadness as he walked towards a cradle with a baby inside. "I came here also expecting to kill your parents but alas! I find only two pitiful Muggles, probably a relative of your Mudblood of a mother in their place, though I must say that that in itself is not so bad. It was a mostly unsatisfying kill, though I admit that the melodic shrieks were quite entertaining." The Slytherin grinned demonically at the baby as though he expected them to understand what he was saying._

_The baby merely looked curiously at the Dark Lord, as though the killer was merely an animal to be stared at in zoo. _

"_It's a shame that I have to kill you- well not really- but I must do it in order to secure the wellbeing of the Wizarding world. Goodbye Harry Potter- you have yet to have live." The Dark Lord pointed his hand, a wand that had killed countless of people who'd dare to stand up against, and he grinned maliciously. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_The little boy merely watched curiously as a jet of sickly green magic rocketed towards him with incredible speed. The last thing he remembered seeing was the terrifying face of Voldemort leering at him with such intensity._

Harry suddenly found himself awake, tired and terrified by his dreams- or was it a nightmare? It was already morning- He could hear the melodic, cheerful chirping of the birds' right outside his window. He sighed in relief.

The green-eyed boy left his room rather hurriedly, and as soon as he stepped out of his room, he was pleasantly greeted by the delicious smell of breakfast. He eagerly walked down the spiral staircase, and into the kitchen, where his family was already fully dressed and eating- Except for him of course.

"Harry, I think you should take a look at this," James said, spraying bits of bread on his daughter while doing so. He handed him the Daily Prophet of the day.

The Boy-Who-Lived took the paper and he groaned loudly when he saw the front-page headline.

_Harry Potter's Snaky Year_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Boy-Who-Lived has always been seen as the epitome of a Gryffindor, brave and noble, he has already done several great things in his young life. He is already being praised by many to be the next Merlin, the man who shall be our aegis against the forces of evil. So it came as a huge surprise to me, when I was tipped off by an anonymous wizard about Harry Potter's snaky change in nature._

_According to many Hogwarts students, Harry Potter's penchant for bravery and incredibly magical abilities, is only matched by his unbridled hate for the Slytherins, a house filled with cunning and ambitious men- the opposite of a Gryffindor. He has supposedly gained quite a notorious reputation in the school for his tendencies to bully, harass and even hospitalize anyone who wears green. But one day, the rightfully concerned parents of the Slytherins being bullied, demanded that the half-sane Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, expel Harry Potter._

_Instead of agreeing to this, the Headmaster instead made his own admittedly ingenious suggestion which the parents agreed to. Harry Potter is to live with the Slytherins, go to class with the Slytherins, and basically be a Slytherin for his whole year! If he has shown signs of improvement then he shall be allowed to stay in Hogwarts, but failure to do will result in his immediate expulsion._

_Oh my, the Boy-Who-Lived has literally become the thing he has hated the most in the whole hard. It seems that he has finally gotten his just desserts for being so cruel to the Slytherins. Now this shall surely be an interesting year for Harry Potter and all of the Slytherins. _

The Boy-Who-Lived cursed under his breathe as he imagined the reactions of his friends and fans to this damn article. They would definitely not be pleased by this, and he didn't look forward to seeing them. Anyways, Harry Potter got up from the kitchen table to dress up, still anxious about seeing his friends, but determined not to let it terrify him into submission.

After everybody was finished eating and dressing, they all went to the car. The car, while it looked quite small and crowded from the outside, it was actually spacey in the inside, thanks to the spells cast by Lily. They drove to the train station quietly- Everybody was still either thinking or too tired to get involved in a conversation.

For about half an hour they were like this, until the car finally made it to Kings Cross. It was still pretty early in the morning but the train station was already brimming with many magical folks, all of them eager to get into the train or to get their kids inside the train.

The Boy-Who-Lived and his family left their car, and they started to go towards the barrier that separated the Express from the Muggle eyes. Before his eyes, Carmela walked through the barrier, taking her first step towards becoming a witch.

Harry prepared to follower her, but before he could walk through, he was stopped by his father and mother. "Before you go to school, I have to tell you to not worry about Snape," James confidentially told his son. "I had a word with him and Dumbledore- the Headmaster agreed that if that slimy git- uh, sorry Lily- if he tries to abuse his power in an attempt to get you expelled then he will be fired. The Headmaster is behind us all the way here, and he wants to give you the best chance possible."

"Thanks dad," Harry gratefully said.

Harry smiled. "I guess this is goodbye then," he said to his parents as he hugged them both. He didn't have much to say. His parents merely smiled at him, and they said their goodbyes before starting to walk back to the car.

Harry took one look at them leave, before he himself started walking. As he walked through the barrier with his luggage in hand, he felt the feeling that despite how he acted, his parents were still looking out for him. He felt the rare feeling of serenity.

A feeling he barely felt in his celebrated, active, yet hollow life.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts now?" Carmela muttered grumpily as he got past the barrier. She had been waiting for him.

"Yeah Carmela," Harry said smiling with almost a sense of humbleness, "I am." And at that moment, he didn't worry _too_ much about the upcoming reaction to him being placed in Slytherin. Of course, he once again became anxious when he saw several wizards and witches pointing rather rudely at him.

The two Potters then went inside the train, trying to ignore the people who were openly pointing at Harry as though he was a zoo animal. They hurriedly but cautiously went inside the Express, making sure that they weren't being recognized by other people.

Luckily, the Boy-Who-Lived found an empty compartment to go to, while his sister eagerly went to her the compartment of her best friend, leaving her brother all alone. And to be honest, that was the way Harry wanted it for the ride. He was usually a very social teenager, one who was always surrounded by infatuated and impressed students, all of them wanting to get to know him better. But the Boy-Who-Lived just wanted to be alone.

Unfortunately for the green-eyed boy, minutes after his sister left, his friends meekly walked inside the compartment. His three best friends- Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley were there. "Hello," the Boy-Who-Lived half-heartedly said, while his friends replied with faked enthusiasm.

"I've read the article Harry, but don't worry- I'm not about to stop becoming friends with you now," Ron passionately exclaimed as though he was trying to convince himself. The two other Gryffindors quickly said the same thing.

"Thanks guys," the Boy-Who-Lived replied as he reclined against the chair. "I really do appreciate it."

As he looked at his friends, he honestly wouldn't have held it against them if they decided to stop talking to him. And in fact he expected them to do just that.

Harry was, to put it frankly, merely an icon and celebrity to them, and he understood that. There were never really any true signs of friendship between them- the relationship between the Boy-Who-Lived and his three 'best friends' was a symbiotic one.

The green-eyed boy knew the three boys were merely pals with him because he was famous and it impressed them. He knew that the second he became something that they didn't like, like becoming a Slytherin for example, then they would stop befriending him eventually. And he was honestly fine with it.

The only reason Harry even bothered to befriend them was because it gave him a sense of normalcy. That was something that he rarely felt in his life- he had always been the celebrity, the prodigy, and many other 'the' but in the end, he was never normal. The Boy-Who-Lived _knew_ deep inside his egotistic heart that it was pathetic- pathetic that his emotional wellbeing depended on these three students, but his ego prevented him from acknowledging this weakness. And as a result of this, he had somehow convinced himself of having a 'true friendship' with them, but all of a sudden, thanks to his unfortunate Slytherin situation, he was forced to acknowledge this.

For the next few hours Harry sat there quietly, looking at the passing scenery, while his friends talked cheerfully and excitedly to each other about their summer. After what seemed to be forever, someone opened the compartment. Everybody looked up, only to be disappointed by the sight of Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, smirking arrogantly at them.

Harry and the three Gryffindors instantly reached for their wands, while the Slytherins did the same thing. "Relax, Potter and friends," Malfoy disdainfully said, "I don't want to waste my time fighting with you two right now."

"Well what do you want Malfoy, hair conditioning advice?" the Boy-Who-Lived retorted sarcastically.

"Shut it Potter," the Slytherin replied while he absentmindedly touched his hair. "Just here to tell you that we will be getting to know each other _a lot_ more intimately this year, and that I'd show some respect- after all you want to have a fairly pleasant experience right?" The Boy-Who-Lived raised his eyebrows at Malfoy's choice of words. After pausing for a bit the Slytherin then continued on, completely unaware of how gay he had just sounded. "So I'd say you should watch out Potter- you're in the realm of the snakes now, and if you don't watch out, you'll get bitten." Malfoy then grinned what he thought was an intimidating grin, before he dramatically left the compartment, once again unaware of how foolish he had just seemed.

As a result of this incident, Harry and the Gryffindors furiously laughed at the idiocy of the platinum-haired boy. After the laughter finally subsided, the compartment became silence once again. For the rest of the trip, the three Gryffindors quietly talked amongst themselves, while he returned to looking at the scenery in quiet reflection.

After they finally made it to Hogwarts, Harry and his friends boarded the nearest empty carriage, while he saw his sister go to the nearest boat. The Boy-Who-Lived stopped for a brief moment to admire the Thestrals, pitch-black stallions with powerful looking wings, while he remembered the first of many times he had seen death.

He was only eight years old yet he was already taking advantage of his political influence as the Boy-Who-Lived by posing for pictures with the Minister of Magic. All of a sudden, a darkly clad wizard of medium built, leaped on the stage where the picture taking was happening with his wand raised and pointed at the Boy-Who-Lived. The assailant to be was half-way to uttering an incantation when all of a sudden he was swiftly barraged by a powerful Bludgeoning spell courtesy of Mad-Eye Moody. A loud sickening crack was echoed throughout the podium as the head was cleanly decapitated.

As a sliver of blood sprayed the abnormally silent Harry across the face, the terrified crowd shrieked and shouted with incredible volume. Meanwhile, the head landed only a few feet away from the Boy-Who-Lived who morbidly stared into the bloody, yet unimaginably enraged eyes of the dead man.

It was to give him nightmares for years, and even now, he still pondered why anyone would try to kill him as a child. As the carriage drew him closer and closer to his school, he assured himself that he was fully prepared for whatever faced him.

After all, he had faced worst things before.

**Author's Note-**

**Well, here's the second chapter of my story. I'm a bit worried that I tried to pack too many things at once, but for the most part, I'm happy with it. Mad-Eye is to play a very important part in this story, as a mentor and reluctant protector. **

**Also, I pretty much put Carmela in here to show that Harry is not 100 a bastard and that he does have some emotions.**

**Next chapter is the feast and Harry's first few days as a Slytherin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III- The Wand of the People**

Harry Potter felt quite nervous, and with good reason too. Here he was, alone, isolated, and worst of all, surrounded by a crowd of warmongering, Harry-hating, revenge seeking, Slytherins. Fortunately for him, the Sorting had just begun so he wouldn't be killed- yet at least.

He could feel all of the Slytherins continuously glancing significantly at each other for a brief second before they'd turn to him and smile viciously. All of them were whispering secretively to each other, all of them were trying to make him feel like an outcast, and worst of all, all of them hated Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived knew that they were planning to do something- something malicious and terrible- and that made him very nervous.

But his fears of being maimed were temporarily replaced by an even bigger fear- the Sorting of Carmela Potter. The thought of having her in Slytherin was a nightmare of epic proportions for the Boy-Who-Lived. She gracefully walked over to the stool and placed the far too big Hat over her head. The exact moment that the Hat touched her head, it proclaimed that she was to become a Ravenclaw.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed in relief while he loudly clapped, very much unaware that he was the only person clapping in the Slytherin table. The green-eyed boy grinned when he saw his sister eagerly walked towards her new House, so eagerly in fact that she forgot to place the ragged Hat back into its stool.

Unfortunately for him, his fears soon returned when dinner started. As the whisperings in the Slytherin table became louder and louder, Harry desperately looked at the Gryffindors and for an instance his eyes met with the eyes of Ron. But then the red-haired boy quickly looked away from him.

He knew that it had started. He knew that his friends from his former House would start abandoning him now, and that he was alone. Nobody could help him.

"Welcome!" said the Headmaster excitingly after the Sorting was finally done. "Welcome all of you to yet another year in Hogwarts! I am very pleased to see many new and old faces in here. I have quite a few announcements to make before we can finally start feasting upon the meticulously prepared dinner. The first, and most important, of these announcements is that for this year and maybe more, our school shall be playing host to a handful of soldiers from the Omni Brigade."

Everybody who knew about the Omni Brigade, and almost everybody did, instantly looked up at the Headmaster. The Omni Brigade, a battalion made up of the best and brightest Aurors, was globally known for their military might and eternal loyalty to the people. In fact, both Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were alumni's of this universally respected brigade. This elite bunch of soldiers was, in fact, responsible for spearheading the offensive against the seemingly unstoppable horde of rebels that threatened to destroy the stability of the Wizarding world in 1989, a feat that was only a small part of their legacy. But their biggest claim to fame was that they alone, out of all of the several Auror battalions, fought with grim determination against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The Brigade alone was untainted by the power of Lord Voldemort, and because of this, they became the premier battalion in the Aurors Office.

So what were they doing here, asked the Boy-Who-Lived to himself as he analytically glanced at Dumbledore, by the looks of it, the Headmaster doesn't seem him very happy about this.

"The Brigade has only one objective in their stay here- to protect Hogwarts from anybody who seeks to do it harm. Many of you are probably asking what they are guarding us from, and that is a perfectly legitimate question to ask. To put it simply, the Ministry of Magic has received information that the terrorist group, the People's Wand, have made infiltrating Hogwarts their most important mission," said the Headmaster gravely as the student body gasped collectively when they heard this. "We do not know what they are planning to do, but nonetheless, the Ministry of Magic is willing to do anything to protect the sanctity of Hogwarts.

The People's Wand were to put it simply, a small group of highly organized magical beings who wished to annihilate the current Ministry of Magic and replace it with an anarchistic one. They adopted a quote from the Muggle philosopher Jean Rousseau as a way to justify their acts of violence against the Ministry of Magic. "Man is born free, but everywhere he is in chains," was the motto of the group, and armed with only a handful of wands, they set out to liberate man.

According to the many books that Harry had read (his mother always emphasized on the importance of politics), the People's Wand actually sprouted from several Muggle groups that fought during the 1930's in the name of anarchy against the other two rising ideologies of the time- communism and fascism. The Muggle anarchists of that age were decisively defeated in the war of ideology, but they would eventually become the blueprint for the People's Wand.

The group, which was mostly composed of Muggle-borns or Half-bloods, adopted the ideologies of several Muggle anarchists and they set out to accomplish a gargantuan task- the immediate destruction of all forms of organizations. This would include but not only limited to the utter annihilation of the blood hierarchy, abolishment of the Ministry of Magic and all law-enforcing establishments, complete destruction of the capitalist system which according to the anarchists gives much of the spoils to the already powerful and lastly, equal rights to all magical creatures capable of thinking competently.

Many would probably say why would anyone try to do this and they were right to think so, thought Harry Potter to himself.

After all wouldn't the country be engulfed by chaos and destruction if there was no one to keep the people in check?

Wouldn't the powerful that according to them runs amuck without any real burden, become even more powerful without anymore laws to stop them?

And wouldn't man who was inherently born with flaws become even worst without a master to make sure that he was following the law?

According to the People's Wand, the answer would be no to all of the questions. To put it simply, their entire argument as to why anarchy would result in good was because they believed in the natural goodness of mankind. They believed man became evil, not because they were born evil, but because the society around them made them so. Man was an easily influenced animal- the temptations around him, whether it be the moralistic Ministry of Magic, or the greed-enticing capitalism of the Wizarding world, made him into an evil being which would lead to much corruption and maliciousness in this world.

And the People's Wand believed that in order to bring back order into a world that so clearly needs it, they'd need to destroy all organizations that caused evil to be born in the heart of men. Once they finally do this, man would be reverted back to its natural state- good, kind and sharing. This was the objective of the group, and despite being faced with so much powerful enemies, they were still dead-set on achieving it.

Harry, who was already alarmingly cynical at such a young age, though he disagreed with all of the views that the People's Wand held, actually admired their sheer idealism. The views and opinions of the anarchist group, foolish they maybe, were incredibly idealistic and utopian in nature.

Everybody, including the Pure-bloods, feared the People's Wand.

"The Omni Brigade shall be led by Captain Gawain Robards," the Headmaster then continued after seeing that the initial surprise at hearing that the People's Wand were trying to infiltrate Hogwarts wore off.

A man of medium height, bowed aristocratically at the students who clapped enthusiastically and rather loudly. He was definitely somebody who looked like he belonged to a rock band rather than as a commanding officer in the Omni Brigade.

Robards had soft wavy black hair that almost reached his shoulders, which along with his slim build and gracefully concise movements, made him seem weak, almost feminine even. But as the Boy-Who-Lived quietly observed the man, he was anything but weak.

The Auror had cold, aqua-colored eyes that revealed nothing while it simultaneously absorbed every face like a sponge. For a very brief moment the Harry and Robards locked eyes- and the Boy-Who-Lived felt as if the Auror was staring right into his soul. The Chosen One flinched, and he looked away.

But deep inside his heart, though Harry would never reveal it, he was intimidated by the man. The last time the Boy-Who-Lived saw eyes like that was when he was a mere baby. Those eyes belonged to Lord Voldemort.

Whoever he is, thought the green-eyed boy to himself, I know that he shall is definitely no one I should underestimate.

After the clapping and cheering was done, and actually it was mostly the teenage girls who clapped with such enthusiasm, Dumbledore once again continued his announcement. "Captain Robards shall also be leading along side with another Auror who has decided to come back to retirement to face this new threat, Captain Alastor Moody."

At this exact moment, the doors were loudly opened and a boisterous clang echoed throughout the dining hall. The Boy-Who-Lived was speechless, along with the entire student body, as Mad-Eye confidently walked towards his seat in the faculty table. For a brief moment, Harry made eye contact with the Auror who actually winked at him.

After the initial surprise wore off, Dumbledore once again continued. "The Omni Brigade shall be conducting investigations in the school in an effort to make sure that the safety of this school is guaranteed. If anyone has seen anything suspicious please tell the Brigade- any information is of great help to them."

No wonder the Headmaster is so grave, mused the Boy-Who-Lived, the Ministry is turning the school into a hunting ground. They're interfering with the school.

"Now onto lighter news," the Headmaster continued. "Please welcome Professor Sirius Black as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. The students are in very capable hands indeed- Sirius Black is lauded as one of the most superb Aurors to have ever fought against Voldemort. He has plenty of things to teach you." The professor stood up and he bowed melodramatically in an attempt to imitate Robards. The entire Great Hall burst into an enthusiastic applause and once again, Harry was the only person clapping in the Slytherin table.

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded appreciatively at the Headmaster. The elderly man was being quite ingenious- Dumbledore was quietly filling in all the vacant spots with people that he could trust to protect and sponsor Harry whenever it was needed. That was the reason as to why Mad-Eye and Sirius Black was there, because he could rely on those two to protect the Boy-Who-Lived when it was needed.

After this, the Headmaster then briefly went over the list of items that were forbidden this year, before he finally said, "Now that we are done with the announcements, we can finally go to the most important part of the day- the feast!" Almost instantly a medley of tasty-looking food appeared instantaneously in the long table. The enticing scent lulled the Boy-Who-Lived into a sense of false security, and that was definitely not good, considering that at the moment he was being surrounded by hundred or so enemies.

Harry quickly snapped himself out of that state, and he immediately reverted back to his paranoid state. The green-eyed boy carefully avoided garnering attention while eating- he would've been content with not talking with any of these dirty Slytherins for the rest of the year. Unfortunately for him, that was not going to happen.

"Pass me that drink, blood-traitor," sneered a particularly hideous looking sixth year. Harry knew what the Slytherins were planning to do- they would provoke him continuously until the point where he would hex and maybe even fatally injure one of them. When that happened, the Slytherins could then force the Headmaster to expel the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, they couldn't really use spells against him, because doing so would result in giving the green-eyed boy the justification to fight back.

The Boy-Who-Lived bit his tongue- he knew exactly what they were doing, and his ego refused to let him be manipulated like that. He gingerly handed a goblet filled with pumpkin juice to the Slytherin.

"Oops, sorry about that!" snickered the Slytherin as he 'accidentally' spilled the juice all over the Boy-Who-Lived. "I forgot that we had a dirty traitor like you in our presence!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried his best to ignore the urge to hex the ratty looking Slytherin. The student widely grinned, revealing his unkempt and admittedly colorful teeth, when he saw that the Boy-Who-Lived was only going to ignore him. "Oh are you gonna hex me, Potter? Why won't you do it then- go ahead and make all sorts of disgusting things happen to my head," said the Slytherin provocatively.

"Nah, you're not worth it- and besides, there's nothing I can really do to your face that could make you anymore hideous," Harry retorted. The green-eyed boy just couldn't help himself, and if the man pulled out his wand, he'd have a good enough excuse to hex him. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I discovered that years of breeding with pigs have resulted in a face like yours."

"Fuck you," cried out the Slytherin dumbly as he reached for his wand. The Boy-Who-Lived grinned- the second that the wand was out of his pocket, he could destroy the pig and claim that it was self-defense. Unfortunately for him, the angry Slytherin stopped when a harsh voice told him to cease what he was doing.

"Stop what you're doing," commanded a fairly tall black boy as he looked coolly between Harry and the enraged Slytherin. "If I were you, I wouldn't pull out my wand."

"Shut it Zabini," replied the Slytherin rather angrily. "This is a fight between the blood-traitor and me, and you'd do well minding your own business."

"Think with your head, Pluny," Zabini replied coldly. "If you had idiotically pulled out your wand, Potter would have been given the perfect excuse to blast you across the Great Hall."

"I could take this little shit," Pluny whined as he reluctantly put his wand back inside his pocket. "I'm a sixth year if you haven't notice."

"And that matters how?" the black Slytherin sarcastically replied. "Potter might be an arrogant prick, but any half-brained person can obviously see that he's abnormally powerful. Someone like you couldn't stand a chance against him."

"Fine," huffed Pluny rather childishly, "but I'd watch out if I were you Potter." The troll then proceeded to pick up his plate, and he walked away from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Gee thanks Zabini," the Boy-Who-Lived replied sardonically, "never thought that I was so highly thought of in Slytherin."

"Don't let it get to your head, Potter," Zabini told him. "I was just looking out for a fellow Slytherin. The House might be filled with cunning and ambitious people but we look out for our own- especially against outsiders like you."

Harry merely shrugged; after all, Zabini was one hundred percent correct. He was an outsider, despite the fact that he wore green, and that the Slytherins had a tendency to look out for their own against outsiders. After all, the Boy-Who-Lived admitted, they were usually the most disliked out of all the Houses and most hated- with good reason, of course.

The rest of the feast went without any real incident, after all, the Slytherins just acted as if he wasn't there. And that was perfectly fine with him. After everybody was done eating, the Slytherins started to walk towards their common room and he stood up, prepared to follow them quietly from the back. Of course, Harry already knew where the common room was, thanks to his Polyjuice adventures in the second year, but he pretended to be ignorant of its location.

The green-eyed boy started walking, only to cease when he heard a voice call out for him. The Boy-Who-Lived instinctively turned around to see Professor McGonagall gesturing for him to come closer, and he did. "Hello professor, need anything from me?" asked the Gryffindor.

The elderly lady curtly nodded, and she told him that the Headmaster wanted to see him. Harry followed the Transfiguration professor without so much as saying a peep- he and McGonagall had never really had the best relationship. She disliked him for his arrogant attitude, but nonetheless, they still managed to uphold a respectful student-teacher relationship.

As they walked quietly to the Headmaster's office, Harry tried his very best to ignore all of the obnoxious glances that the people were giving him. They still couldn't believe that the Golden Boy, Harry Potter, was in Slytherin. In fact, the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't believe it either.

McGonagall muttered the password as they approached the office, and the gargoyles allowed them entrance. She nodded at him to enter the room by himself, and he did.

"Hello, Harry," the Headmaster jovially said as he gestured for the Boy-Who-Lived to enter his office.

"Hello to you too, professor," replied Harry as he sat down on a comfy chair. "Why did you invite me in here, sir?"

"I know that you have plenty of reasons to be worried right now, and I fear that I would only be adding more to your list of burdens, but I feel that you should hear what I am about to say." The Headmaster was very grave indeed. "Remember when I announced in the feast that the People's Wand's objective was unknown? That is a lie. I know the reason as to why they are here, and to put it simply, the Ministry of Magic has asked me to keep it quiet."

"And what is the reason?" asked the astonished green-eyed boy tiredly. Harry knew that whatever the reason was, it probably involved him. After all, if it didn't, then why did the Headmaster call him here?

"My sources have told me that they are after you," Dumbledore told him. The Boy-Who-Lived asked the elderly man who the sources were, but he shook his head to show that the sources would remain anonymous. "But the question is what do they want with you? Do they want to merely kidnap you? Kill you? I personally do not know, but nonetheless, my sources have told me that they have infiltrated Hogwarts. The Omni Brigade is here not to protect Hogwarts, but to protect _you_. Unfortunately for us, Captain Robards is not a man whom we can trust to do that."

"Is he a Death Ea-"

"No he is not," the Headmaster said with so much certainty that Harry just had to believe him. "Nor is he a member of the People's Wand."

"Then why can't we trust him?" inquired the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It is because the Captain is a man of power, a man of cunning, a man of brilliance, and most dangerously, a man of ambition." Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face, and even more shockingly, fear. He had rarely seen the seemingly omnipotent man be scared by anything, so whoever this Robards was, he was as dangerous as the Headmaster said. "Since Robards is one of the co-leaders of the Aurors responsible for keeping you safe, he shall not hesitate to use his position to do whatever is needed to further his career."

"Good thing you have Mad-Eye there to act as a buffer, right?"

"Yes it was relatively difficult, but I managed to squeeze Alastor in as a co-captain," Dumbledore muttered. "But nonetheless, Robards is a slippery man. In the next few days he shall most probably ask to meet you, and when he does, be wary. Be weary of whatever he tells you and be cautious in what you say to him."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded, and he asked if there was anything else that he'd like to tell him. Dumbledore shook his head, told the green-eyed boy the Slytherin password, and after saying goodbye to each other, Harry walked out of the office. After leaving the office, he groaned loudly to himself.

What else was going to happen to him this year? Harry was already being forced to go be a Slytherin, now he was being hunted down by a powerful organization! As Harry Potter promenaded to the common room, he thought to himself that things couldn't quite possibly become anymore chaotic.

**Author's Note- I generally liked this chapter, though I'm a bit worried that I tried to pack to many things at once. Expect Zabini and Robards to be integral characters to this story.**

**Next chapter will be Harry's first few days as a Slytherin. Until I see you next time…**


End file.
